Entre el Amor y el Deseo
by Madame despair
Summary: Deku cada vez era mas distante,Uraraka se sentía cada vez más sola.entonces lo encontró a él sus labios ardientes derritieron el hielo en su corazón y curaron sus heridas.ahora debe elegir,entre decir acepto y vivir una vida con quien fué el héroe de sus sueños o arriesgarse a reconocer que mas que deseo lo que siente por cierto rubio es amor del bueno. Kacchaco! reviews please!


Hola. Abro mi carta en fanfiction con este Long-shoot de una de mis parejas favoritas de anime y manga. Dedicado a la pareja Uraraka/Bakugou. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo y ojalá dejen sus comentarios, a propósito, soy nueva en la página ¡y será un gusto escribir para ustedes!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene lenguaje brusco y explícito. Algunas malas palabras y cosas por el estilo así que si no te agrada por favor no leas. También un poco de angst. Midoriya x Uraraka, si eres del fandom al que le gusta la pareja lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Dicho lo anterior y si todavía estas interesado/a ¡que lo disfrutes!

 **¡Gracias! Madame Despair se despide.**

 **Entre el amor y el deseo**

Abrió los ojos un instante cuando apenas los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la cortina entreabierta. El fuerte agarre en su cintura le recordó que no estaba sola y entonces la joven se acomodó con cuidado tratando de no despertar al rubio que aun dormía a su lado. Uraraka lo observó unos instantes y una triste sonrisa afloró en sus labios. El cuarto estaba de cabeza. Sus ropas tiradas por todo el piso de la habitación y un par de vasos medio vacíos sobre la mesa de noche.

"Otra más." Pensó la joven heroína con una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho mientras observaba al apuesto hombre dormir a su lado. Su respiración pausada y el ceño fruncido de siempre ahora suavizado un poco más. Era increíble cómo siendo tan fiero y explosivo pudiera tener ahora esa expresión tan apacible en su semblante. El joven se removió un poco en su lugar y ella acarició sus cabellos cenizos para calmarle. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba pues él siguió dormido.

-Katsuki….-murmuró quedamente ella mientras sentía como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos color chocolate, luego corrían por sus mejillas libremente. Era incorrecto, pensaba, pero… pero no podía dejarlo.

No podía.

Era algo que ya no podía controlar, como una especie de adicción. Si, una adicción hacia Katsuki Bakugou que había surgido sin querer. Y a pesar de que no era lo correcto ninguno de ellos reparaba en eso en el momento en que sus labios se unían, en el momento en que él cerraba de golpe la puerta de su departamento y la arrastraba hacia su cama. Uraraka tembló de solo recordar la noche anterior.

Sus besos.

Besos de fuego. Llenando su cuerpo frío, que antes tuvo otro dueño. Besos apasionados llenos de deseo. Sus caricias ardientes que la volvían loca. Que la hacían gritar una y mil veces su nombre. Su aroma, el sabor de su piel, la manera en la que la tomaba y la hacía suya. La forma brusca y a la vez tierna en que le hacía el amor. Recordaba cada roce de sus labios, cada caricia. Recordaba haber clavado las uñas en éxtasis, aferrada a la espalda del muchacho mientras el, con esa sonrisa malditamente sexy que tenía la miraba y le decía: "a la mierda todo, eres mía maldita sea…"

Y ella sabía que era verdad.

Poco importaba ese anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Poco importaba que estuviera a un par de días de decir "si acepto" y mucho menos importaba que ese hombre al que se prometía no fuera el que estaba ahora mismo a su lado.

Si tan solo pudiera decir no.

Pero el punto es que no podía. De algún modo ya no había marcha atrás. De algún modo desde esa noche hace un año que se encontraron bajo la lluvia ella ya no podía negarse. Y es que fue irónico. Que en la escuela nunca se hubieran tratado más allá de algunas palabras, pero en el fondo ella sabía que hubo una chispa. Desde ese examen en el que él reconoció que "no era nada frágil" sus miradas chocaban a menudo. Y siempre se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque no encontraba como empezar siquiera. O tal vez porque había alguien más a su lado.

Alguien más.

Ese, que cuando era una chiquilla que empezaba su camino como heroína, había robado su corazón. Ese que la hizo pensar diferente. Ese chico de ojos brillantes y cabellera verde que siempre estaba para los demás. Uraraka se había enamorado como tonta de ese niño, de sus sentimientos, de su valor, de su forma de ver la vida. De cómo encaraba el día a día, de su inteligencia, de cómo tenía la fuerza de volverse a levantar cuando caía. De su amabilidad, de su admiración por los héroes y su tenacidad. Había tanto en Midoriya Izuku que la hizo pensar que era el correcto…

Y sin embargo ahora veía que no. No lo era.

Deku. Como lo llamaba ella de cariño. Él eligió ese nombre por ella. Porque Uraraka le dijo que "Deku" sonaba más como "yo puedo". Ella fue quien cambió el significado de ese sobrenombre que tanto odiaba él. Uno que precisamente Bakugou le había dado. Y ambos habían caminado de la mano mucho tiempo. Deku también se enamoró.

Cuando eran más jóvenes esos años de escuela fueron todo un tesoro, memorias de momentos buenos y malos que vivieron con todos sus compañeros y que guardaron en sus corazones como las más entrañables de sus vidas. Cuando Midoriya se sintió seguro le reveló a ella su secreto. All Might le "heredó" su Quirt. Le heredó su voluntad, y la responsabilidad de ser "el siguiente". El nuevo símbolo de paz que llevaría consigo el estandarte de la justicia. ¡No cabía de orgullo! Deku. ¡Su Deku lo había logrado! No solo era un héroe admirado y respetado sino que era finalmente el héroe que tanto soñó que sería. Y ella estaba ahí para él, ella estaba ahí a su lado.

¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Cuándo todo se fue al carajo? Se preguntaba una y un millón de veces.

Y de pronto All Might murió.

Y de pronto Deku se hizo cada vez más distante. Con su héroe y mentor apoyándolo siempre Deku nunca tuvo problemas. Era feliz, y ella también lo era. Midoriya podía con la carga, era héroe, amigo, novio, símbolo de paz y todo lo demás. Y todo era porque All Might estaba ahí. Porque siempre que no sabía que hacer aparecía y decía "¡Midoriya, mi chico, tu puedes con esto!" y así era. De repente él se levantaba y todo estaba bien. Pero cuando all Might se fue el mundo se derrumbó sobre los hombros del joven héroe… y nada parecía poder ponerlo en pie. Pero una vez más Deku se levantó.

Como siempre, pensó ella en ese momento. Qué equivocada estaba.

No era como siempre. Aunque ella estuvo ahí todo el tiempo apoyándolo y animándolo a seguir, la partida de all Might dejó muchas cicatrices en su prometido. "debo llenar unos zapatos muy grandes" le decía. Y Deku siempre estaba ahí, para todos menos para ella. ¿Por qué? No tenía nada que probar, ¡no le debía nada a nadie! ¡Deku era quien era porque pudo hacerlo! ¡Pudo probar que en realidad tenía alma y corazón de héroe!

Recordó haberle gritado eso mismo el día ese que pelearon. Uraraka estaba harta. Estaba cansada.

"¡no tienes nada que probarle a nadie!... ¡tú ya eres grande! No puedes llevar toda esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, Deku… ¡eres humano!..."

"¡tu no entiendes nada!" le gritó el joven ese día.

¿Qué no entendía? ¡Al carajo! Como no iba a entender ¡si ella estuvo ahí para él cada maldito día desde que se conocieron! ¿Y él no podía estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba? Cuando sus padres murieron en un ataque y ella estaba destrozada ¿dónde estuvo él? ¿Dónde estuvo cuando ella perdió su motivo para ser heroína, su convicción? Sus padres fueron siempre el eje de su vida, la razón de tanto esfuerzo. Pero no importó. Ella entendía. Él era el símbolo de paz, era la justicia… el mundo era más importante.

Y luego ella salió corriendo. Corriendo bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese preciso momento, y una vez más eso a Deku no le importó. Uraraka entendió en ese preciso momento que NUNCA sería tan importante para Midoriya como lo era su devoción hacia un muerto. Y sintió su corazón congelarse, mientras el agua helada la calaba hasta los huesos…

Y entonces él apareció.

Suerte. Destino. Lo que sea. Justo cuando Uraraka Ochako pensaba mandar al diablo toda su vida de repente entre el gentío que llenaba la ciudad y que ahora huía de la lluvia, sus pasos la llevaron torpemente a chocar precisamente contra el pecho de ese hombre. Él era mucho más alto que ella. Uraraka cayó al piso. Levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que el bajaba la mirada y el almendrado de sus ojos se encontró con el fuego ardiente de aquellos ojos de rubí. De entre toda la gente con la que pudo tropezar, quien extendió su mano hacia ella fue justamente Bakugou Katsuki.

"-¿pero qué demonios haces tú aquí y corriendo como loca? ¿huh?..."

Y sin saber por qué, en ese momento ella sintió que toda la fuerza le abandonaba. Y de no haber sido por esa mano que la sostuvo… nunca se hubiera levantado.

El resto fue tan extraño como todo lo demás.

Bakugou la invitó a una copa. Charlaron, como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho. El seguía siendo un héroe igual que ella. Uno excepcionalmente bueno, quizás. Aunque por supuesto a su modo. Bakugou no era del tipo que agradaba. Hacía su trabajo y ya. No era el admirado por los niños, ni el más solicitado en la tv.

"-ese trabajo de mierda es para idiotas como tu novio" -le dijo un tanto cortante. Uraraka solo pudo sonreír. Si. Su novio era totalmente un idiota.

"-lo es, ¿o no?" -le dijo bebiendo un trago del vaso y mirándola inquisitivamente. Ella no entendió al principio. "-tiene que ser la peor de las mierdas para hacerte llorar… te conozco desde hace años y joder que nunca te había visto tan jodidamente mal, Uraraka."

En ese momento ella rió. No solo seguía siendo el chico malhablado y duro que ella conoció años atrás sino que también seguía siendo brutalmente honesto con lo que pensaba. Una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció fugazmente en los labios del héroe explosivo al ver que "Uravity" había reído. Bueno, ahora ya no se sentía tan mal.

"-Deku es… es un verdadero… un verdadero…"- pero ella se contuvo. Por mucho que quisiera no podía decir lo que pensaba. O sentía.

"-¡vamos mujer, suéltalo!, te hace mierda la vida, te deja plantada mil veces ¿y tú sigues sin espabilar? ¿eres idiota acaso?" –le dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido y casi encendiendo el puño con ira contenida. Si. Bakugou todavía tenía ese resentimiento… bueno no, esa competencia infantil, hacia su prometido que tuvieron desde que eran jóvenes.- "¡dilo! ¡Joder Uraraka dilo! ¡gritalo maldita sea!"

"¡Deku es… un verdadero… ZOQUETE!" –gruñó en el bar la joven heroína y todos voltearon a mirarla. Extrañados. Y ella se encogió en su lugar con las mejillas rojas por haber dicho tal cosa. Mientras Bakugou echó a reír de buena gana, una carcajada espontánea y, aunque ruidosa… también le pareció adorable. Luego el héroe explosión volteó fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que estuviera juzgando a la castaña por el comentario. Y con esa cara de espanta muertos ninguno se atrevió a seguir mirando siquiera.

"-¿a eso le llamas maldecir?... ¡bah! Santurrona." Y entonces él le mostró por primera vez esa malditamente sexy y arrogante sonrisita autosuficiente que la volvería loca tiempo después.

Por extraño que pareciera, charlar esa noche con Bakugou la ayudó mucho con sus problemas. Era como un desahogo. Una válvula de escape. Luego Deku la llamó y todo se arregló. Un par de semanas, claro. Luego otro pleito. Esta vez ella le llamó. Cuando Bakugou alzó la bocina la escuchó llorando y bufó de mala gana, echó una maldición y le dijo simplemente "-misma hora mismo bar. Pero tu invitas mujer…"

Y de nuevo, charlaron por horas. Hasta que ella se sintió mejor. Y poco a poco fue conociendo lo que había bajo el caparazón del joven. La soledad. Los miedos, las frustraciones. Impotencia, ansiedades. Uraraka descubría poco a poco lo que Katsuki Bakugou no dejaba que nadie más viera. Y comenzaba a preguntarse ¿por qué no lo vio antes?.

Luego él la invitó a su casa. Nada raro. Deku tuvo que hacer –otra vez- y ella decidió que ir no era mala idea. En realidad fue el inicio de su caída. No era nada especial, una cena común, pizza, tal vez pasta… una película. Siempre y cuando sus trabajos se lo permitieran. Pero por dios, el mundo estaba tranquilo, los crímenes los atendían sus camaradas. Una noche entre amigos no los dejaría fuera.

Pero el maldito alcohol. Bebieron dos. Tres copas.

Luego Bakugou la miró. Luego ella se perdió en esos ojos fieros. Él se atrevió y acarició su mejilla. Era tan suave. Su piel, tan deliciosamente suave y tersa. ¿Qué se sentiría besarla?. Uraraka se preguntó lo mismo. ¿Qué se sentiría estar en los brazos de un hombre como Katsuki –porque ya tenía el privilegio de llamarlo por su nombre- tan decidido, tan rudo. Tan jodidamente atrayente. Y de pronto él se encontraba a si mismo furioso, enojado. De repente Uraraka sintió como Bakugou tiraba de su brazo con fuerza y la arrojaba al diván en el que estaban sentados. El corazón de la chica gravedad latió como loco. Con Katsuki Bakugou sobre ella mirándole cual cazador a su presa, listo para devorarla. Y por extraño que pareciera ella no tenía intención de detenerlo.

"-dime algo… Ochako…" –gruñó- "¿por qué Deku siempre tiene lo que yo no puedo tener? ¿Por qué es tan imbécil, tan mierda para dejarte de lado?"…

"-Katsuki…"

"-¡maldita sea!... vete Ochako. Vete o no sé de qué soy capaz."- Y de nuevo como en el examen hace años en el que se enfrentaron, en el que él notó que ella existía. De nuevo le dio la oportunidad de retirarse. Y de nuevo, ella no se amedrentó.

"-no." –él había esquivado su mirada. Luego volvió a fijarla en esos ojos avellanos que ahora lo miraban. A él, solo a él.

"-no me voy a detener… ¿me oíste?..." –le dijo una vez más, gruñendo colérico, tratando de alejarla, ella siguió ahí en su lugar, sin moverse –de todos modos él estaba arriba- y con una ligera caricia al rostro del rubio explosivo terminó de provocarlo lo suficiente.

Katsuki se lanzó a sus labios devorándolos con deseo, arrancando las ropas de la chica como una bestia hambrienta. En eso precisamente se había convertido. Bueno, ella lo había convertido. Sintiéndola tan cerca, respirando su aroma dulce, escuchando su risa fresca y limpiando sus lágrimas. Lagrimas que el mil veces imbécil de Midoriya había provocado. Esa fue la primera vez que tuvo el placer de tocarla, de besarla. Ambrosía.

Uraraka Ochako se sentía derretir con cada caricia ardiente en su delicada piel, Katsuki la hizo gemir, la hizo vibrar. Despertó a su cuerpo del letargo en el que el abandono de su novio lo había sumido. Y era delicioso. El éxtasis.

Nadie nunca la había besado como lo hizo Katsuki Bakugou esa noche. Nadie nunca la besaba como él seguía haciéndolo. Cada vez se veían más seguido, cada vez que Deku se ausentaba, y poco a poco Katsuki fue llenando su corazón, y ella fue aplacando sus demonios.

¿Y por qué no estaban juntos entonces?

Ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Lo era? Uraraka había pasado tanto tiempo como la novia oficial de Deku. Todos conocían a la pareja. ¿Se podía terminar de la nada una relación así? ¿Qué dirían todos? ¿Qué pensaría el mundo? Katsuki le dijo que "él no era el indicado." Se lo dijo mil veces. Se lo recordaba cada que hacían el amor.

"-yo no soy un caballero Ochako. No soy lo que tú necesitas… ¿por qué sigues viniendo cuando te llamo?... ¡maldición!"

"-porque… te quiero…" –era toda respuesta que ella daba. Y era toda respuesta que él necesitaba. Y a la mierda todo el mundo, tal vez parecía distinto pero él sabía que ahora esa mujer era suya y de nadie más. Aunque estuviera prometida a otro.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Y así eran las cosas ahora. Uraraka seguía observándolo dormir hasta que la alarma sonó y el joven arrugó las cejas molesto. Se despertó por fin y con violencia cogió el triste despertador y lo arrojó a la pared para este hacerse pedazos.

-¡Mierda! Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo… -se quejó.

-Katsuki-chan… -rió ella. Había decidido llamarle así y no Kacchan, como Deku solía llamarlo antes, porque sentían que él siempre estaría en medio si lo hacían así.

-hn…-bufó algo sonrojado.

-buenos días…

-si, lo que digas… ¿qué hora es?

-las siete. Yo…-ella le miró triste- me tengo que ir…

-ya sé mujer, ya sé… ¡diablos!...- y sin querer una maldición escapó de su boca. Y es que hoy particularmente no quería oír la maldita alarma con el maldito timbre del demonio que le anunciaba que la mujer de su vida iba a casarse con otro imbécil mañana. Luego reparó en ella y la joven heroína se dio la vuelta. Bakugou no era pendejo. De un tirón la hizo voltear y quedó sobre ella en la cama. Uraraka se sonrojó violentamente. Sí señor, él no era fácil de engañar y ya debería saberlo ella… Bakugou frunció más el ceño y le miró con esos ojos rojos, pura dinamita a punto de explosión, y Uraraka se tensó de nuevo, ¡mierda! Cómo podía enloquecerla con solo una mirada…

-¿me crees pendejo o qué? –gruñó con voz ronca- estabas llorando…¿o no Ochako?...

Silencio.

-¡contéstame, Demonios!...

-Katsuki-chan…. Por favor…-ella reunió el poco coraje del que pudo hacer uso y con sutileza lo apartó tratando de que el llanto que no pudo dejar correr antes a su placer se desbordara ahora. Lo último que quería era arruinar este día… su último día.

-Ochako…-la llamó de nuevo. Y ella juró que por unos segundos la voz siempre segura, siempre firme de su rubio, se había quebrado. No, imposible. Bakugou volvió a tirar de su brazo pero esta vez con una sutileza delicada poco característica de él mismo. La castaña se vio de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Katsuki… yo…-gimió. Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron por sus delicadas mejillas rosadas. ¡Mil veces mierda! ¡Él sabía lo que pasaba! Era lo mismo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Todo el fuego en su interior ardía con violencia, con ira contenida, ¡pura rabia!

¿Acaso era idiota? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¡Con un demonio! La mujer que amaba como un maldito loco, la única que lo entendía, que lo aceptaba como era, iba a casarse mañana. ¡Mañana, IDIOTA! ¿Y tú aquí sin hacer nada? ¿Dónde estaban tus cojones? Se decía una y mil veces… pero luego recordaba, "yo no soy el indicado." Sabía de sobra cómo era su carácter. Por eso estaba solo hasta ese día. Violento, duro, explosivo, la persona más intolerante del planeta, difícilmente se aguantaba a sí mismo… ella merecía algo mejor. Y tal vez Deku no lo era pero… pero ella podía encontrarlo un día. Alguien que la trate como se merece, alguien que la ame como él la amaba y la hiciera feliz…

¿En serio pendejo? ¿Alguien que amara a esa mujer como tú la amas? ¡Eso no existe!... solo había una palabra para describir su situación entonces. Miedo. Estaba aterrado. De ese sentimiento llamado amor, que lo volvía loco y que nunca antes había experimentado, pero que ahora estaba en cada fibra de su ser y que esa mujercita había provocado.

En resumen, estaba jodido.

Enamorado hasta el tuétano. Perdido. Ella lo había hecho un idiota. Amaba su risa, su llanto, su piel, sus besos –sobre todo sus besos- y no quería aceptar que mañana Ochako sería para otro. Pero ¿qué hacer?... ella lo había decidido así. ¿O no?

-no digas nada ¿quieres?… -susurró él mientras acortaba la poca distancia entre sus bocas y la besaba. Y una vez más ella tembló hasta el clímax entre sus brazos. Sonriendo, acariciando mil veces esa espalda esplendida y esos pectorales de acero, derritiéndose en cada beso, cada caricia que pesaba sobre su cuerpo y parecía dejar marca. En realidad es que ya estaba tan habituada a eso… ya le pertenecía, ¿Qué más daba? ¡Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana! No se resistiría. Al contrario. Dócilmente se dejaba hacer mientras el héroe explosivo le enseñaba lo que era en verdad el amor…

Dieron las ocho. Dieron las diez. Y ella seguía gritando su nombre. Y é se deleitaba escuchándola llamarlo…. A él, solo a él. Y sentía pena por el iluso que se casaría con ella, pensando que Ochako le quería… pendejo. Ella lo amaba a él. Solo a él. Y siempre sería así…

El celular de ella sonó varias veces. No contestó. Cerca del medio día la joven –muy a su pesar- salió del departamento de su amado y se dirigió al suyo. Cuando Uraraka abrió la puerta encontró un ramo de rosas blanco sobre la mesa con una tarjeta que decía: "lamento lo de anoche, mañana todo será diferente. Lo prometo. Con amor Deku."

¿Mañana?...

-¿será verdad Deku?...-musitó tristemente mirando la tarjeta.

Hace tiempo ella esperaba algo como esto todo el tiempo, un indicio, una señal de que realmente las cosas tenían remedio. Pero desde que Katsuki estaba a su lado no le hacía falta… anoche Midoriya y ella volvieron a pelear, All Might volvió a salir al frente. Era su última noche antes de casarse ¡por dios! ¡Era especial!... pero de nuevo él falló. Nunca llegó al restaurante. Iban a celebrar… estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo. Otra oportunidad. Y esperó como tonta en el restaurante donde quedaron pero él no llegó. Nunca llegaba.

Cuando la joven pidió la cuenta luego de un par de copas de vino en solitario y decidió irse a casa, al salir alguien esperaba en una esquina. Uraraka sonrió, y sus ojos rojizos por el llanto se iluminaron brillando ilusionados. Ahí con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados esperaba inquebrantable aquel rubio de ojos ardientes, el pantalón flojo y la camisa semi abierta. No era un galán de moda, pero a sus ojos no hubo otro hombre más atractivo en ese instante… cuando él la vio tuvo que tragar saliva. De repente se le secó la garganta a más no poder y hubiera deseado tener un trago en ese momento para beberlo de un tirón y poder decir algo…

Cielos. Estaba hermosa. Era una diosa. Su cabello castaño peinado en delicadas ondas tan suaves y apenas perceptibles, su cuerpo envuelto en un sedoso vestido rosa pálido, corto, dejando ver esas piernas de infarto y el escote conservador pero perfecto para apreciar sus voluptuosos atributos… ladeó una sonrisa atrevida cuando vio a la joven mirarle y correr hacia él. No se movió de su lugar y solo extendió el brazo para recibirla, apenas sus dedos hicieron contacto con la deliciosa piel de ella fue como si un choque eléctrico le recorriera por dentro, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó hambriento. Sabía que el idiota volvería a dejarla esperando, por eso decidió ir. Y ¡joder! ¡Qué bueno que lo hizo!...

Fue así como Uraraka Ochako acabó en la cama de Katsuki un día antes de su boda… ¿estuvo mal? ¿Estuvo bien? Qué más daba. No se arrepentía…

En la noche Midoriya fue a verla. Ella estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando la perilla se giró y una llave abrió paso al héroe justiciero. Su alborotada cabellera un poco más larga y espesa y su cuerpo trabajado, como esculpido en mármol bajo el traje. Uraraka se sorprendió de verdad. No lo esperaba… Deku cerró la puerta y halló a "Uravity" en el corredor con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo húmedo, las mejillas coloreadas un poco más de lo normal por el agua caliente de la ducha. Ella quiso decir algo pero simplemente no pudo…

-oh, perdona… yo… te cogí en mal momento ¿verdad?...-dijo con esa sonrisa de siempre. Esa que antes hizo a su corazón brincar emocionado. Hoy no sintió nada.

-Deku…kun…-susurró. ¿Qué le diría? Debió haberlo previsto, él tenía una llave después de todo. Así dejó las rosas en la mañana…

Él sonrió un poco y se rascó la melena. Otra vez. La sentía extraña, distinta. Hace mucho que Ochako no era la misma con él… y sabía que era en parte su culpa pero, pero había remedio ¿no? …

-vine en la mañana y… no estabas… también te llamé…-apuntó mirando al suelo- me envió a buzón.

-oh… esto…

-no, descuida. Es mi culpa…- él se acercó a la joven heroína y la sujetó por la cintura- soy un idiota, ¿verdad?... pero sabes que te amo…

Ella le sonrió un poco. Midoriya acarició su rostro y la besó delicadamente, como si temiera romperla, como si ella fuera una figurilla de porcelana en sus torpes manos y él pudiera quebrarla. Fue un beso corto y luego el héroe la miró arqueando las cejas…

-¿qué pasa Ochako?...

-n-nada…-tartamudeó. La verdad era que con esa respuesta lo decía todo. No sintió nada. Ya no había chispas alrededor, ni mariposas en el estómago. Esos días terminaron hace tanto y ¿hasta ahora se daba cuenta? No claro que no… se dio cuenta hace mucho… ¿por qué no ser sincera?

Porque Katsuki no lo aceptaría.

Pese a todo él y Deku no eran tan lejanos, en realidad eran amigos. No de los que se frecuentan a menudo ni de esos que salen contigo a tomar un trago, sino de esos buenos. De esos que cuando necesitabas ayuda estaban ahí, de los que no se olvidan. Para Deku, Kacchan significaba mucho… todavía. Y ella hace tiempo se veía con él en secreto. ¡No tenía vergüenza! ¡Pero juraba por dios que no lo planeó! ¡Por la memoria de sus padres! Simplemente pasó. Se enamoró. Y tenía tanto miedo de aceptarlo… tanto miedo de lastimar a Deku. Quizás fue por eso por lo que había callado. Midoriya significaba todavía mucho para ella, tanto que no podía decepcionarlo… ¿pero y Katsuki?...

-¿por qué no vas a vestirte?... hace frío, vas a resfriarte…-Deku le sonrió como siempre y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo que estaba bien. Cuando la chica gravedad entró a la recamara, Midoriya suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá de la pequeña sala. ¿Será que esperó demasiado? ¿Será que fue tan idiota como para no notarlo?

"-vas a perderla…"-fue lo que le dijo Shouto por teléfono cuando habló con él hace unos meses. Ya no hallaba cómo reparar sus relación y decidió contárselo a un amigo cercano, Todoroki pasó por su mente, después de todo trabajaban mucho juntos. Y eso fue lo que él le dijo.

"-siempre estas fuera, antepones siempre el trabajo… ella te necesita. Sus padres fallecieron y tu ni siquiera fuiste al entierro Midoriya… espabila o vas a perderla" –le dijo aquella vez el emperador del fuego –hielo.

Decidió que haría el último esfuerzo. Todavía podía hacer algo ¿o no? Fue a la habitación y ella se había puesto ya el pijama. Uno rosa adorable con tintes de violeta. Nada sexy por cierto. Aun así le pareció la mujer más bella del planeta. Uraraka le miró cambiarse para dormir y no quitaba la vista de él, su cuerpo perfecto, su espalda, sus rebeldes rizos verdes desparramándose sobre sus hombros anchos. Sonrió ligeramente, era una sonrisa de tristeza pura. Porque el hombre al que veía no le provocaba ahora más que ternura. Había vuelto a ver a Deku como ese niño que conoció en Yuuei…

Le quería, sí. Siempre lo querría pero ya no como hombre. Ese sitio estaba ocupado por alguien más ahora… y sintió una inmensa punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho cuando comprendió que si se unía a él solo lo lastimaría más… y eso era imperdonable.

Luego ambos se acostaron a dormir. En la misma cama claro, pero tan lejos uno del otro que parecían estar cada uno al borde de un abismo interminable… un último beso de buenas noches en los labios y luego la paz del sueño… o las pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente él se fue a su departamento a arreglarse, a Ochako vinieron a verla sus amigas. Tsuyu-chan le ayudó a peinarse y Momo con el maquillaje. Hagakure la ayudó a ponerse el vestido… ¡estaba hermosa! Ese vestido sencillo, escotado con corte de sirena le sentaba maravillosamente bien…

-¡bellísima!...-chillaron las muchachas y ella se encogió en su lugar. Sin que la vieran cogió su teléfono y buscó alguna llamada o mensaje… no lo había. "Katsuki…"-pensó con un ligero temblor en los labios. Mintras su amado estaba sentado en su diván favorito –ese en el que tantas veces le había hecho el amor a ella, tantas que ya incluso tenía su esencia- bebiendo un trago de whisky. Si, era temprano ¡pero al carajo! Hoy se le acababa la vida hoy todo se iba a la mierda y él seguía demasiado asustado como para hacer algo. Deku lo odiaría. Bueno, no había problema… solo que, aunque sea un poco, el imbécil ese marica, le importaba. Por eso no entendía ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para hacer algo así, para dejar de lado lo que más había querido? Por eso odiaba eso de ser bueno. Si fuera un maldito villano iría a esa puta iglesia y se robaría a la mujer que amaba en las narices de todos sin que le importe un carajo, pero no. Era héroe. Él lo eligió así. Y los héroes no actuaban de ese modo. Los héroes no traicionaban… ¿pero no ya lo había hecho? Desde el instante en que besó a esa mujercita por primera vez. ¡Maldita conciencia del demonio!... necesitaba otro Whisky…

Necesitaba un milagro. Necesitaba que alguien lo salvara a él esta vez. Porque era malditamente horrible lo que sentía ahora. Agonía. Y no pudo tragar el licor en el vaso, antes de humedecer sus labios lanzó el vaso a la pared y este se rompió en mil pedazos. Y Bakugou pateó la mesa de centro tirando todo lo que estaba en ella…

-¿por qué?...-se preguntó volviéndose a dejar caer en el diván, con una sonrisa irónica de resignación en sus labios.

Midoriya esperaba ya en la iglesia, Todoroki a su lado con un smoking azul oscuro le observaba fijamente. Debía lucir alegre pero no. Parecía más bien… triste. ¿O era otra cosa…?

-¿hombre qué pasa?,-le dijo palmeando su hombro- es el gran día Midoriya. Sonríe al menos, como siempre.

-¿sabes Shouto?... creo que debía hacerte caso antes…-fue la simple respuesta del héroe justiciero. Las chicas habían llegado hace unos instantes y le dijeron que Ochako venía en el carro que Aizawa-san conduciría…-ella lo pidió así pues sus padres ya no estaban y siempre sintió gran respeto por su maestro en Yuuei.

Fue suficiente como para saber qué estaba pasando. El dominador de hielo-fuego arqueó las cejas, y solo en ese momento pasó por su cabeza cierto comentario de un rubio explosivo una vez que se encontraron después del trabajo y fueron a tomar algo.

"-vaya…-dijo risueño Shouto-hoy no estás de tan mal humor Bakugou…"…

"-bah, no digas idioteces…-luego sonrió ligeramente y clavó la vista en su vaso- solo digamos que de vez en cuando alguien me hace despegar los pies del suelo…"

Aizawa estaba de pie frente al auto y miraba desconcertado hacia el frente. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… suspiró resignado y se llevó una mano hacia arriba pasándola por su largo cabello –hoy para variar bien peinado- ¿quién lo diría de esa niña?...

"-sin duda Uraraka-chan… no eres una chica frágil." –medio sonrió. Minutos antes él abría la puerta del auto y ella se disculpaba diciendo que lamentaba haberlo hecho venir hasta aquí… que lamentaba profundamente todo el daño que iba a causar hoy, pero que era mejor hacerlo ahora que dentro de diez o veinte años…

-"yo… yo tengo que luchar por ser feliz…" –le dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego salió corriendo cuesta abajo con todo y tacones. Aizawa la vio irse y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Bueno, hoy no habría boda. Una lástima por Midoriya, pero todos ya sabían que un héroe como él se debía al mundo, que siempre estaría salvando vidas sin importar si dejaba la suya a un lado. Después de todo, así fue su mentor. All Might lo dio todo por el mundo, pero nunca pudo llenar el vacío de su vida. Tal vez Midoriya lo había llenado un poco pues fue como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Y tal vez algún día Deku encontrara un chico que lo hiciera inflar el pecho con orgullo y volcar en él todas sus experiencias… así apagaría la soledad que desde ahora sentiría. No podía culpar a Uraraka. Era un camino muy difícil el que estaba por delante, ella quería una familia, quería amar y ser amada. Y tenía ese derecho.

-"que seas feliz querida mía…"- susurró Aizawa y entró en el auto. No pasó mucho para que llegara y diera la noticia. No pasó mucho para que hubiera un caos en la iglesia. Nadie entendía, todos estaban en shock. ¿Ella? ¿Con lo buena que era, con lo dulce?... Shouto volteó a mirar a su amigo y esperaba ver resentimiento o ira en sus ojos, pero nada de eso estaba ahí.

-supongo que si fue muy tarde ¿Eh, Todoroki?...-dijo observando como la iglesia se vaciaba.

-¿tú lo sabías, viejo?...-inquirió el joven héroe algo perturbado. Deku solo sonrió un poquito y suspiró metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-anoche lo supe… anoche, cuando la sentí más lejos que nunca. Fui un idiota, no es su culpa. Siempre dejándola sola, siempre tarde…

-Midoriya…

-solo quisiera saber ¿quién es él?...-musitó- si pudiera le diría… que no sea estúpido como yo, y que la haga feliz…

Todoroki sonrió un poco, ese era Midoriya Izuku. Ese era Deku. Noble hasta el final. Bueno, quizás no podría decírselo ahora pero seguramente un día lo haría. Y Shouto sabía bien que ese hombre cuidaría de Uraraka con su vida si fuese necesario. Porque nunca había visto a Bakugou Katsuki sonreír como lo hizo aquella vez en el bar.

-vamos, te invito un trago… lo necesitas mucho, amigo.-Todoroki le tendió la mano, la iglesia ya vacía estaba y solo ellos permanecían ahí charlando. Deku sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-no puedo, tengo trabajo. Nos vemos luego…-y con las manos en los bolsillos el símbolo de la paz salió por el umbral de la puerta. Shouto no sabía si sentir pena por él o admirarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ese camino de soledad que eligió… no era uno sencillo de seguir.

Y ella corría libre, subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. Su vestido hermoso arrastrando su larga cola con brillantes de swarovsky ¡pero al diablo! Ya no importaba nada. Una vez vio la puerta que buscaba golpeó como loca para que le abrieran… sin respuesta. Jadeó y volvió a golpear esta vez llamando al héroe explosivo

-Katsuki… ¡Katsuki!... abre por favor…¡Katsuki!

Él estaba dormido como tronco en el diván. No encontró otra forma de evitar ir corriendo a la maldita iglesia y sacar a la mujer de su vida de ahí así fuera por la fuerza, por lo que optó por dejar que su amigo Jack Daniel´s arreglara el asunto. Unos gritos afuera lo despertaron de repente y el rubio sintió la resaca golpear su cabeza. ¡Mierda! Ahora incluso oía su voz resonando en los muros de su departamento. ¿Lo volvió loco de remate o qué? ¿Es que nunca iba a superarlo?... no espera… esas no eran voces en su cabeza, ni el eco de los muros… era su voz. ¡Era la voz de Ochako!

-¡Katsuki por favor!… te lo ruego… abre la puerta mi amor…

Uraraka se dejó caer de rodillas delante de la puerta del joven rubio y sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Ya era muy tarde? ¿Ya no podían estar juntos? Sabía que esperó demasiado pero no podía ser el fin… tal vez era él quien se cansó de esperarla. Todo el tiempo supo cómo era la situación y nunca le hizo algún reclamo, nunca protestó. Era lógico que se cansara de ese juego estúpido, de sus berrinches de niña chiquita. Él no iba a esperar sentado hasta que a ella le diera la gana de decidir si lo amaba o no. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y ella levantó la mirada justo en el momento en que esos ojos de rubí se posaron en su –aparentemente- frágil figura…

-O-Ochako…-susurró el rubio explosión cuando la vio ahí en el suelo–Ochako ¿qué diablos haces aquí?... ¡tu boda!

-Te amo, Katsuki Bakugou…-musitó la joven mirándolo con los ojos empañados

-¿Qué mier…? ¿Qué dijiste?...-él se agachó para estar a su altura y mirándole con ojos entornados, casi incrédulos volvió a preguntarle cogiendo ambas mejillas de ella en sus grandes y fuertes manos…-¿qué dijiste Ochako?...

-que… que yo… te amo, Bakugou Katsuki… ¡Te amo!... y… y a la mierda todo el mundo, ¡Eres tú con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida!-sollozó la joven y el solo pudo besarla como desesperado. Anhelaba tanto oír esas palabras. Eran como un salvavidas, como si alguien ahí arriba se hubiera apiadado de él y le diera una oportunidad más… ella siempre decía te quiero, pero nunca te amo. Quizás no era necesario, él lo sabía, podía sentirlo… pero como deseaba escucharlo de ella, de su voz, de sus labios.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho mujer!...son las once de la mañana ¡y yo casi me acabo la jodida botella por culpa tuya! Para no ir y arrastrarte conmigo hasta el fin del mundo o a cualquier lugar donde ese idiota no te encontrara… -le decía entre beso y beso, y ella solo podía sonreír, estaba feliz. ¡feliz! Él sentía lo mismo que ella, no era solo la cama, no eran solo las risas ni la compañía que apagaba la soledad en sus corazones… era amor. Y del bueno.

Y la levantó del suelo en brazos hasta llegar a su recámara, cerrando la puerta de golpe como siempre, mirándola con esos ojos fieros de siempre pero con ese brillo que solo ella podía provocar. La puso en la cama, estaba preciosa, devastadoramente bella… Uraraka Ochako sonrió sonrojada ante la mirada de su rubio, este también tenía algo de color en las mejillas y no solo por el whisky.

-entiendes lo que acabas de hacer… ¿verdad? –le dijo un tanto inseguro, como si temiera que ella saliera volando por la ventana –literalmente- y se escapara para siempre de su vida. Uraraka sonrió ladina y le miró incitante

-¡con un demonio Katsuki, ven aquí de una puta vez y bésame hasta que te canses! –espetó la joven con un guiño y el amplió su sonrisa antes de inclinarse sobre ella y hacer exactamente lo que le pedía

-a eso le llamo maldecir, mujer, ahora si aprendiste…-ella rió y dejó que la besara con locura. Bakugou estaba en la gloria, deslizó e blanco vestido que le estorbaba y vio un conjunto rojo con negro –muy a su estilo- sonrió todavía más y estuvo seguro de que lo escogió pensando en él…

Al diablo el mundo. Al diablo el trabajo, y los complejos y todo lo demás. Estaban juntos ahora. Y así sería siempre. ..

.

.

.

 **END.**

Espero les haya gustado. A mi en lo personal me encanta, sobre todo Bakugou (lo amo, es mío) algunas cosas que quisiera aclarar son:

-no, no odio a Midoriya, de hecho me gusta mucho y la pareja que hace con Uraraka también me gusta, simplemente me fascina escribir algo de drama y también Katsuki Bakugou.

-jack Daniel´s es una marca de licor muy popular en mi país. (Es Whisky). No me gusta pero oigo que mucha gente lo bebe y dice que es muy bueno.

-tal vez hubo un poco de OOC pero traté de hacer a los personajes lo más fieles a sus personalidades. Tomando en cuenta que ya crecieron obviamente… espero que les haya gustado mi interpretación. Si quieren comentar algo o en que fallé pueden dejar un review y el próximo shoot será más acorde a ellos, con su ayuda claro.

Creo que es todo. Bueno ahora si, me despido. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
